


Good

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: How To Fix A Family [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Virgil wasn't having the best time.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: How To Fix A Family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814065
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194





	Good

_"What about that one?" The emo asked, pointing at a constellation and waiting for a reply._

_"That one is Andromeda." Logan answered, looking up from his book slightly. "Her mother boasted that she is the most beautiful woman in the world and it made Poseidon angry. He said that she either had to take back her claim or sacrifice Andromeda to the sea monster he created. She was chained to a rock and waiting to be eaten by the monster when Perseus came and saved her and they lived happily ever after."_

_Virgil leaned back, lying on the grass with a sigh. "What happened to the mother afterwards? Did they just leave her to her boasting?"_

_The logical Side shook his head, gesturing at another constellation. "She was put in the sky upside down by Zeus and Poseidon for humiliation."_

_"Karma strikes back." The anxious Side chuckled, shivering as a cold wind blew their way. "What are the others' stories?"_

_He got up, closing his book and putting it away before holding out a hand for Virgil to get up. "It is cold, we should go back inside. I will tell you the rest of them next time."_

_I will tell you the rest of them next time._

~•~

Virgil looked at the drawbridge nervously before looking over at Roman. "Maybe we should find another way across? This doesn't look safe." Agreeing to go on an adventure with the Prince was a bad idea.

"Oh come on Verge. It'll be fine, don't you trust me?" He grimaced, grabbing the emo's wrist. "Here. You go first."

The anxious Side hesitantly stepped onto the dangling drawbridge, wincing as it creaked beneath his weight and grqbbing at his hoodie's string fearfully. He could hear Roman also walking behind him on the bridge, making small creaking noises.

They were halfway through when he was shoved to the side and lost his balance, causing him to let out a cry. It felt like he was falling for hours, the wind blowing through his hair and taking away his breath. But when he finally stopped falling and looked up at the Prince grabbing his hand and pulling him back up, he figured it had only been a split second.

"Oh Virgey. Now you owe me one." The Prince sounded just like his brother when he said that. Except he was serious. He now owed him his life. He wanted to scream at the creative Side, ask him why he pushed him like that, yet he couldn't.

~•~

_"Why did I agree to this?"_

_"Because you love me!" Remus grinned, grabbing his hand and helping him onto the cliff._

_"You wish." The emo rolled his eyes, taking the Duke's hand and pulling himself up._

_"You'll thank me for helping you in three, two, one!" At that moment, the corner of the cliff where Virgil was holding onto a few seconds ago suddenly crumbled down. The chaotic Side turned around at him, lightly punching him playfully. "Now you owe me one!"_

~•~

He hugged his blanket tighter, letting his tears openly fall. He deserved it. He had been bad. So he didn't get the hugs and cuddles he wanted. And no matter how much he cried or begged, he had been bad, Patton said so. 

His skin prickled with the need for touch, making him shiver and hug the blanket tighter. Patton's words still rang through his head, causing a surge of panic to run through his body.

"Please..." He whimpered, clawing at the door and wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. "I'll be good... I promise..."

~•~

_Virgil was curled up, shivering on the couch, clutching a blanket, when he felt someone sit beside him._

_"Oh my." He felt an scaley hand run through his hair. He subconsciously leaned into the touch, cuddling up against the snakey Side, causing him to chuckle and wrap an arm around him._

_It was warm. It was calm. He liked it._

**Author's Note:**

> On a lighter note: Is it normal to buy a kindle paperwhite to read normal books on, but instead download 300 fanfics you want to read instead of bookmarking them to read later on your phone like a normal person?
> 
> All kinds of comments are appreciated. Short comments, Long comments, Very short comments, extra gigantic comments, Extra hearts, unreadable comments, EVERYTHING!


End file.
